Gamma Transmission
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: A little ficlet that is a Galactica only prequel to my ATeamBattlestar Galactica crossover, Mirror Image. A must read for events in chapter 3 of that story.


Gamma Transmission

By Traser SyberJedi

Author's note: This little ficlet takes place about a week or so after the events of the Galactica episode _The Hand of God_. As fans of the show recall, a transmission on a gamma frequency was picked up and recorded by Apollo. At the end of the episode, as Starbuck and Apollo were leaving, Starbuck's blaster bumped against the equipment, reactivating it. What if the second transmission had been recorded and discovered? This little story covers that possibility. This is a prequel to my story _Mirror Image. _Also, the Colonial language and English are **NOT** the same language. I'm sorry, but that's just too easy.

Colonial lexicon was pulled from the Galactica novels by Richard "Apollo" Hatch to keep things consistant with my other Galactica set fics.

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Everything else pertaining to Battlestar Galactica- the setting, the characters, and so forth belong to those who have the rights. Well, correction, Dida is mine. This is not written for money. It was written for my love of the original series and to set up some events in my Galactica/ A-Team crossover.

Starbuck just needed to get away and have some time alone. He, along with all the other pilots, were being run ragged since that battle with the basestar. Commander Adama had stepped up the Viper patrols, wary that the Cylons might have crossed over out of the galaxy they had been in to further their search for the _Galactica. _Which was the other reason for the increased activity, being in new surroundings. So, instead of hanging out in the Officer's Club, or getting up a game of Pyramid in the barracks, the blonde Lieutenant fled to the quiet solitude of the Celestal Dome. Though some would have said that the term quiet was a misnomer, due to the dome's location over the thrusters. Still, that did not stop Starbuck. He hoped that the noise would be a deterant to most people.

"Let's see if I can remember what Apollo did to open the dome up." Starbuck muttered to himself, as he sat down in the seat in front of the controls. "That's funny, I don't recall Apollo having been here since I dragged him out of here for the medal ceremony after we took out that basestar. So why is this on?"

He peered down at the console, and noticed that another gamma frequency transmission had been recorded. He examined what had been captured, then pulled on his ear protectors and departed.

A few centari later Starbuck walked into the barracks, and over to Boomer.

"Boomer, have you seen Apollo?" he asked the other man.

"Yeah. He was going down to the flight deck to check on the repairs to his viper. What's up?" Boomer wondered, pulling on his flight jacket.

"Come with me, and you'll find out." Starbuck replied, as he headed back out of the barracks.

"Just remember I have patrol in a couple of centons." Boomer reminded his friend.

"It shouldn't take that long." Starbuck declared. He stepped onto the ascensior and watched as the dark complected pilot joined him.

"This had better be good."

"It is."

Apollo was walking around his Viper, examining the external repairs his ship had recently undergone. He was pleased with what he was seeing.

"Good job Dida. My ship looks like new." Apollo complimented the tech.

"Thank you Captain Apollo. Hopefully I'll qualify now to work officially as a full fledged Viper tech." Dida replied with a smile. "Luckily, before the Destruction, I had been training as a tech. So there stands a good chance that I'll be asked to help train new techs in a couple of years."

"Well, I will gladly put in a good word for you." Apollo declared, as he heard his name being called. "Excuse me."

"Sure. Thank you." Dida replied as she started picking up the last of her tools. She watched as the dark haired Captain head over towards the acensior where his two best friends were calling him from.

"Apollo, I've discovered something that you're going to want to see." Starbuck grinned.

"Oh? And I'm figuring that it's also something that Boomer is going to also want to see?" Apollo asked, as he joined the two Lieutenants.

"Yes." Starbuck replied, as he directed the acensior upwards.

When they stopped and exited, Apollo could feel a shiver of excitement start working it's way up his spine. Starbuck was taking him and Boomer to the Celestial Dome. It could only mean one thing. Correction, there could be other reasons for Starbuck to drag him and Boomer to the Celestial Dome, but Apollo didn't think it was likely. He took a set of ear protectors when he was handed one and put them on.

The trio made their way through the engine room and up the ladder that led them into the dome. Once inside, Apollo sat down at the console and started checking things out. He noticed the recorded transmission.

"Is this recent?" He asked Starbuck.

"No. When I came up here, I found the controls already on. It had already been recorded." Starbuck answered.

Boomer climbed up to see what it was that Apollo was looking at. "This looks like the same craft from the other transmission."

"I agree." Apollo activated the recording.

_"The Eagle has landed."_

"Do either of you reconise the language?" Boomer asked. "I'm not, except for the fact that it sounds like the destroyed recording we made."

"That's why I came to get both of you. It looks and sounds the same to me." Starbuck declared. "I know that there isn't anything that we can do about it now, but I figured that you would like to know."

"Thanks Starbuck." Apollo stated. "Let's make some copies of this, so we can keep it from being completely lost. Four of them. One for each of us, and one for Wilker."

"Alright. I'll see to it once I'm back from my patrol." Boomer agreed, taking the original recording. "I'll see you both when I get back."

Starbuck and Apollo wished their friend good bye. They then looked at each other.

"I'll catch you later Starbuck."

"All right. I'm going to stay here a while longer."

"Okay."

Apollo departed, leaving Starbuck alone in the chamber. The blonde relaxed in the seat and turned his face upwards.

"I wonder if I will actually see Earth."

The end.


End file.
